Megan's April Fools Prank
by Retainer
Summary: This happy one-shot is set April 1st/The original team's first April Fool's day together. M'gann tries to prank her teammates on April Fools... Will she succeed or fail?


**I tried... I tried..**

**Disclaimer: I owe NOTHING! T^T**

* * *

"Uncle, I'm pregnant!"

A silence cuts through the air.

"M'gann. This prank was unnecessary. You know us Martians can read minds," the Martian Manhunter replied back calmly to his "niece" 's dramatic outburst.

"Yeah I know! I just wanted to try! I saw on television that April fool's day is when you try to trick your friends and family!" the Martian girl said, all excited just about being here to be part of this sacred earth tradition.

"Yes," the girl's mentor smiled back, clearly amused by his protégé's enthusiasm. "I experienced this April fool's day when I first came to earth. Flash replaced the Oreos cream with white toothpaste," he grimaced a bit, remembering the minty, thick consistency mixed with the crunchy chocolate cookie. "Perhaps you could try several pranks on your teammates," he suggested.

The girl practically glowed as she flew up in the air. "That's a wonderful idea! Thanks, bye!" she exclaimed as she left her uncle's apartment.

* * *

**Back at the Mountain**

M'gann thought the oreo prank was absolutely perfect!

She could just imagine her friend spitting out the fake cookies in disgust! They would be confused and angry at her first, but after a while they would all laugh and compliment on her genius prank! Maybe Conner might smile a little! Who knows?

She giggled a bit to herself as she laid out all her ingredients she would need.

A pack of Oreos, white toothpaste and a pretty plate to make everything look not suspicious! Perfect!

Miss Martian quickly used her telepathic powers to finish her handiwork. It took less than 10 minutes to complete this and she even put one real Oreo so she could eat it in front of them as a decoy!

She happily flew into the kitchen and put her plate of fake Oreos on the counter.

The bait was set. All she needed now was a fish to bite it.

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

"Ooh! Oreos! Thanks Megan!" Kidflash thanked her as he began to stuff his face with the cookies.

But, as the gullible speedster bit into the first cookie, he spat it out in the trash. "EWWWW! URRGGH! Megan! My taste buds!" he shouted as he ran off to his room to eat his secret stash of snacks.

Blast her luck! As Kidflash ran off, shouting about his destroyed taste buds, her fellow teammates walked in. Only except Robin…

Artemis gave a smirk that could only mean that she knew what this was about. She indicated Superboy and Aqualad to eat the Oreos.

"Hey, what's this M'gann?" the curious Kryptonian asked.

Delighted that her um… boyfriend asked. She began to answer, "These are Earth cookies called-"

"Why does it smell like… toothpaste?" Superboy asked innocently.

"How-?"

"Super Smelling."

"Oh."

"And I know today is April Fool's day. My g-gnomes taught me everything about earth holidays," he said proudly.

Even Aqualad who was reaching for the cookies, stopped, gave M'gann a funny look and sat down next to Artemis.

"Darn it!" Miss Martian exclaimed, pissed that only Wally fell for her prank. It was a prank that would result to everyone laughing happily and being closer friends…

"Wait, where is Robin?" the leader asked, looking around him. "He was behind us when we finished sparring."

"Sup, guys."

Everyone spun around to find the boy wonder dressed in civvies and his hair damp.

M'gann smiled creepily. "Well, hello Robin, would you care for some Earth cookies called Oreos?"

"Er. Sure," he answered back, and taking a tiny bite of the oreo.

Suddenly, Robin dropped the bitten oreo, his eyes opened wide with shock and dropped dead to the floor.

"ROBIN!" the Martian girl screamed with absolute shock as she tried to awaken her good friend.

The others rushed towards him in panic, not knowing what to do.

"I killed him!" she started to sob. "I tried to do a funny prank and I ended up ki-killing Robin! Oh, what will Batman say?"

She started to cry more and more hysterically onto Robin's chest when he tapped on her shoulder.

"Boo." The boy said.

"ARURUURUGHHH!" she screamed as she flew up so quickly that she banged her head on the ceiling.

Robin gave his signature smirk as he said, "April Fools, fools."

* * *

**Don't mess with Batman's protege. **


End file.
